Uhura's costume
by I.have.a.tiara
Summary: Sheldon is very excited for the costume contest in Stuart's shop, but Amy's costume makes him change his priorities


**I know Halloween was yesterday, but I suddenly came up with this little story and I wanted to share it with you, I hope you like it.**

-Amy, why are you taking so long? - Sheldon was sitting on the edge of his bed in his Spock costume. - We're going to be late because of you.

-I have a little problem- Amy answered.

-Did something happen to your costume? - he asked worried.

-Something like that.

-Open the door so i can see what the problem is-when she opening the door Sheldon observed his fiancée and swallowed saliva to see her in his Uhura's costume -I ... I do not see what the problem is.

"Don't you see?" Amy looked at her legs. "It's shorter than my Nurse Chapel costume.

-Well, yes ... but ... you do not look bad.

-Please let me put on the other costume.

-You can not do that.

"Why not?" Amy asked, putting her hands on her waist.

-Because ... - Sheldon closed his eyes and breathed deeply. It was getting very difficult to think of a reason with Amy dressed like that

"Well?" At that moment Sheldon's cell phone began to ring.

"What do you want, Leonard?" Amy rolled her eyes. Lately Leonard called Sheldon at the most inopportune moments-Yes, we're already going there. Bye.

-First, I have to change the costume.

"No time for that." Sheldon took Amy by the hand and pulled her out of the apartment.

"I'm not going to go dressed like that," Amy complained once they were in the car, outside the comicsbook store.

-Why?

-Because I'm obviously not as thin as Bernadette and Penny and I'm sure that ...

-But right now Bernadette is not thin-Amy looked at Sheldon annoyed by the interruption- But I do not understand what it has to do with your costume.

-Because Bernadette and Penny would look great, but I wouldn't.

-Amy ... you don't need to look like them ... you are beautiful and I really like how you look today.

Really? "Amy asked surprised.

-Yes and ... we'd better go down or lose the contest-Sheldon said without wanting to admit how much it was exciting to see Amy dressed like that.

Why did you take so long?" Leonard asked when he saw his friends arrive.

\- We had a problem with Amy's costume, but we were able to solve it and we are ready to win the competition.

"Why are you so sure of that?" Raj asked.

-Because we are the couple with the best costume, obviously.

"It's not true Penny and I have the best costume," Leonard said proudly of his as Star Lord and Penny's as Gamora.

-We will win-said Raj.

-Us? Did you bring Cinnamon?

"No, but he brought me," Ruchi said, appearing behind Sheldon in his suit of Diana the Wonder Woman.

"Are you dating?" Amy asked surprised.

-Not yet, I accept Rajesh's invitation to come as friends.

The boys continued their discussion about which couple had the best costume and Penny beckoned to the girls to go get drinks.

-Amy, you look very good-Ruchi said that although he had only seen Amy a couple of times, she imagined that she was not used to using something so short.

-Thanks, although I was not sure if I should use it.

-Well, it's good that you did it, surely Sheldon must be going crazy to see you like that-Amy blushed at the idea- That's why you arrived late, right?

-What? No! It's not what you're thinking-by Penny's smile, Amy knew she'd say another comment so she had to change the subject -It is a pity that Bernadette could not come.

-Leonard was happy because there is a couple less in the contest.

-Hello-said a man behind Amy.

-Hello- Amy look at the man dress as Han Solo

-Would you like to dance with me?

-I think you were wrong franchise-Sheldon said appearing with Amy- You'd better go back to Princess Leia- everyone looked at Han Solo's friend who was wearing a Leia costume while Penny tried not to laugh- And let my fiancee in peace.

The man dress as Han Solo blushed, apologized to Amy and walked away.

-You were right, you should not have used this costume-Amy felt discouraged- You look too pretty and all these nerds are going to want to get close to you.

-Don't worry for that, I have a weapon that will take them away -she said showing his ring with a smile.

-It may work, but the best thing is that I didn't get away from you for the rest of the night.

One hour later, everyone was having a lot of fun except for Sheldon who seemed a little desperate to start the contest.

-I'm sure that the contest will be soon, while we can go to drink something- Amy said taking Sheldon's hand to take him to the table.

"I have a better idea," he said, pulling Amy toward the back of the store.

"What are we doing here?" Amy asked when they were in the cellar.

Sheldon instead of answering took his fiancée from the waist and took her against the door and began to kiss her. After a few seconds or maybe minutes, Amy separated a little from him.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

\- What do you think, let's have coitus.

-What? Here?

-I was waiting to return to our apartment ... but I couldn't take it anymore -said continuing to kiss Amy's neck.

-Sheldon Cooper could not wait to have coitus? -asked Amy with a smile- Since when?

\- Since I saw you wearing a costume.

-I have used many costumes in front of you Dr. Cooper and only once we were about to have coitus, but unfortunately we were interrupted.

-Well ... yes, but before we hadn't been intimate and ... -Sheldon blushed. Even though they now had coitus regularly, Sheldon still found it difficult to express her feelings about coitus, but Amy understood it perfectly so she kissed him again.

Sheldon had just removed Amy's uniform when the voice of Stuart was heard announcing that the contest was about to begin.

-I think we should go back- Sheldon looked at his fiancee who was wearing Star Trek underwear and shook his head- But we'll miss the contest.

-I don't care-Amy looked completely surprised at Sheldon. If someone had told her a couple of years ago that her boyfriend would prefer to have sex with her before participating in a costume contest, she wouldn't have believed it.

"Are you sure?" Sheldon nodded before kissing her again, because now he knew there was no better reward than having his beautiful fiancee in his arms.


End file.
